robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Battlegrounds, Part 2
Battlegrounds, Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Plot Reunited with Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and his team must use everything they’ve learned to stop the annihilation of both Earth and Cybertron. Synopsis As the Autobots pick themselves up following Megatronus's arrival, Drift contacts Fixit to find out who the newcomer is and Fixit is able to tell him that Megatronus is one of the original Thirteen Primes. While Optimus Prime faces the new Decepticon, Bumblebee and Drift go to free Windblade, Sideswipe, and Strongarm, only to be hit be a deflected blast from Optimus's Prime Decepticon Hunter. Optimus is prevented from going to their aid by Megatronus, who attacks him. Over on the bridge, Denny and Russell pose as filmmakers to try and cover up the giant robot battle; however, their attempts to get a police officer to clear the area are hampered when the officer turns out to be a wannabe screenwriter. Grimlock attempts to attack Megatronus, only to be slung at Drift. Jetstorm and Slipstream prevent Megatronus from moving in on the Autobots long enough for Optimus to get up and resume combat. Though Optimus boasts the power of the Primes, Megatronus says he has been granted power too, and sends Optimus flying into the river. Megatronus moves to pick up a staff, but Windblade manages to break free from her bonds and opens fire on him. Bumblebee runs to attend to Optimus, leaving Drift to free Sideswipe and Strongarm. With Windblade down, Drift and the two freed Autobots attempt to stop Megatronus reaching the staff, only to be seen off with a barrage of firepower and are then attacked by the other Decepticons. Megatronus picks up the staff and reveals the extent of his plan to Steeljaw: the staff will draw the remnants of the Anti-Spark from Unicron still in Earth's core, then summon the AllSpark from Cybertron. This, Steeljaw realizes, will destroy both planets. As the staff creates a shaft of energy that lances into the sky, the enraged Steeljaw attacks Megatronus but is backhanded out of sight. Not fancying their chances, the other Decepticons flee, only to run into the Autobots. As Sideswipe and Strongarm draw their Decepticon Hunters, their weapons touch and momentarily surge with power. A fight ensues between the two sides. Meanwhile, as Bumblebee watches, Optimus's wound closes. On the bridge, Denny is still having no luck convincing the officer to clear the area. Optimus awakens and identifies the staff Megatronus is carrying as a spark fuser. Steeljaw continues fighting Megatronus, but is tossed into the distance shortly before Optimus and Bumblebee return to the fight. Megatronus blasts Optimus, sending Bumblebee flying, and the smaller Autobot takes advantage of his momentum to take out Underbite. The rest of the Decepticon team is taken out in short order, leaving only Megatronus and Optimus locked in combat. After turning their Decepticon Hunters into the same forked sword shape as the Prime Decepticon Hunter, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Strongarm are endowed with new armor. With the combined power of the Hunters, they give Megatronus a brief blast, but Bumblebee has a new plan, and contacts Optimus over the comm. It may be already too late, as the AllSpark appears through a portal in the sky and moves down towards Megatronus; however, Optimus flings his Decepticon Hunter, destroying the spark fuser. The AllSpark returns to the sky and the Anti-Spark to the ground. Megatronus starts attacking the Autobots furiously. Denny is still trying to convince the officer to clear everyone from the area when a stray blast destroys the officer's hat. The officer is suddenly very keen for everyone to evacuate. While Optimus keeps Megatronus busy, Drift, Windblade, and Sideswipe head up to the top of the Crown City Colossus and begin hacking. Megatronus finally has the better of Optimus, however Grimlock joins in, and between him, Optimus, and the other Autobots, Megatronus is kept busy until the arm of the immense statue falls on him. Even this doesn't stop him, and he lifts up the enormous arm, however Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Strongarm combine the power of their Decepticon Hunters, unleashing a powerful blast of energy on him. When the smoke clears, there is only a crater where Megatronus stood. With the news that emergency crews are on the way, Bumblebee finally manages to nail a rallying cry, and the Autobots rev up and roll out. Back in the scrapyard, the captured Decepticons are all safely placed in stasis pods. Though Bumblebee says the other Autobots are free to go back to Cybertron, the other Autobots are all in favor of staying. Optimus says he's no longer needed, but Bumblebee insists he stay, and Optimus agrees so long as he's Bumblebee's equal rather than leader. Featured Characters Autobots * Windblade * Sideswipe * Strongarm * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Drift * Fixit * Grimlock * Jetstorm * Slipstream Decepticons * Megatronus * Clampdown * Underbite * Thunderhoof * Steeljaw * Fracture Humans * Denny Clay * Russell Clay * Police officer Quotes "Don't get too comfortable with your new dance partner, Windblade." "Don't worry, Slick. You can have the next twenty dances." "I do not understand. The plan does not call for any danciiiiiing!" : —'Sideswipe', Windblade and Drift discuss "brief playful banter" "All I wanted was a place for Decepticons to call their own! A place I could rule!" "I'm very sorry for your loss." : —'Steeljaw' bemoans his foolishness and Megatronus tells him to man up "You've earned your reward, Steeljaw. Though I can't imagine why you would want a pile of dust." "Dust?" "This staff will first extract what remains of the Anti-Spark from Unicron, lying dormant at the earth's core. Then I will summon the Allspark from Cybertron, and bring the two together!" "But combining the Sparks will blow both planets to…!" "Precisely." : —'Megatronus' reveals his plan, and Steeljaw sees what happens when you deal with ancient evils "I waited years in exile, burned with desire for vengeance, and I will not be denied!" : —'Megatronus' tells the Autobots that he's through being a soccer ball Bumblebee: Let's rev up and roll out! [silence] Sideswipe: Now there's a battle cry! Grimlock: I'm feelin' all inspired! Strongarm: That's the one, sir! : — It only took twenty-six episodes, and a short, but Bumblebee scores "If I stay, it would no longer be as your leader, but as your equal." : — Optimus Prime has spoken Trivia * Optimus is back from the dead. Again. Optimus Prime: Cheating Death since 1987. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes